


Chasing Shadows

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Redemption, School Assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: After an encounter with the Talon hacker, Hana realizes that Sombra isn't evil and is determined to prove it to the others.





	Chasing Shadows

_ ‘Run and hide! Run and hide!’ _ was all that was going through Hana’s mind as she turned the corner of an old, abandoned gas station. Overwatch was transporting a nuke from a train which had derailed in a rundown town along Route 66. Hana had been rash and foolish and flown up to an enemy on the high ground, but it had been a trap which caused her to lose her MEKA in a matter of seconds. Not only was she vulnerable, but she had gotten separated from her team and she was now burning in the South American heat without the cooling system she had custom rigged into the war machine.

 

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, Hana saw two Talon agents on her tail with a third not far behind them. As she continued running, she spotted a cave out of the corner of her eye so Hana made a beeline for it. As she ran she thought desperately,  _ ‘Surely it will be dark enough inside and have some rocks or something I can hide behind.’ _

 

As soon as Hana entered the cave she felt someone grab her and push her behind a large rock. With a yelp, Hana fell on her side from the sudden roughness and abrupt movement. Turning slightly to see who had grabbed her, Hana’s eyes widened as she looked up at Talon’s very attractive Hispanic hacker, Sombra. From her position on the ground, Sombra towered over Hana.  Her cybernetic look in combination with the purple in her hair and flamboyant purple outfit gave her a mystique that seemed to radiate from her. 

 

Faced with an enemy, Hana was about to draw her bunny blaster to protect herself, when Sombra pressed a finger to her lips and said, “Shhh...”

 

Hana was confused, but she was silent as she watched as Sombra turned around to face the incoming Talon Agents. Sombra seized their attention and pointed into the cave and said, “She went that way, ándele!” Hana held her breath as she heard the Talon agents run past and head deeper into the cave.

  


 

Once she was sure they were gone, Hana stuttered, “Y-You saved me?”

 

Sombra turned halfway toward her and looked down at Hana from of the corner of her eye, giving a slight nod.

 

“W-Well… thanks… but um…” Hana paused as she tried to gather her thoughts before continuing, “aren't you supposed to... you know... be the enemy?”

 

Hana noticed how Sombra flinched and looked away when she had asked about her being the bad guy. However, before Hana could say anything else, Sombra said, “You’re welcome…” with her rich Spanish accent and then she disappeared in a flash of purple.

 

It took Hana a few seconds to process what just happened before whispering to herself, “She’s not a bad guy…” With her mind made up, she quickly rose and dusted off her light blue, skin-tight suit and left the cave to rejoin her team with a new mission in mind. Hana was now determined to find Sombra and prove she wasn’t an enemy. Perhaps Hana could help Sombra redeem herself for all the damage she’d done working for Talon. 

 

It didn’t take long for Hana to make her way back to the team and after letting Angela, the team medic, fawn over her, Hana was able to stay with the team and help finish the mission. Unfortunately, she didn’t see Sombra again that day, but the hacker had been on her mind for a good portion of it. Hana would have liked to talk to the hacker everyone perceived as a villain again, but it looked like she’d have to wait until another mission.

 

Once the team had returned to the watchpoint in Gibraltar, Hana quickly went to her room to do some research on Sombra. She wasn’t expecting to find much about the elusive hacker, but she was expecting to find more than she did. All the information Overwatch had on Sombra was that she worked for Talon, was around 30 years old, and had stolen tech from both the slipstream, a teleportation jet prototype, and the chronal accelerator, which was built to save the life of the slipstream’s test pilot. Though it did mention she was apparently considered extremely dangerous and wouldn’t hesitate to kill on sight, however after today's events, Hana had serious doubts.

 

Hana was familiar with both the chronal accelerator and the slipstream. After all, her best friend, Lena, was the pilot who would be dead if it wasn’t for the chronal accelerator. Hana was hesitant to bring up the topic of the enemy who stole the priceless technology with Lena but she wasn’t sure who else to ask, so she went off to find her friend.

 

It took a bit longer to find Lena than Hana would have hoped, and she would have preferred it to be a bit more private rather than in the dining hall, but beggars can’t be choosers.  Taking a seat next to her, Hana said, “Hey Lena.”

 

“What’s up, luv?” Lena replied as she kept eating. She was eating a huge burger dripping with ketchup and drinking what Hana could only guess was tea.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.” the younger Korean said.

 

“Okay, shoot.” The Brit replied as she turned to give Hana her full attention.

 

Hana hesitated slightly before asking, “What do you know about Sombra?”

 

Lena frowned before answering, “She’s a thief and a hacker. She works for Talon and as far as I’m concerned she could just disappear forever like I almost did.”

 

Hana flinched slightly at Lena’s harsh tone before hesitantly questioning, “What if she isn’t so bad?”

 

Lena merely scoffed and shook her head, saying “I’d highly doubt that one, luv.”

 

Hana sighed softly and said, “Thanks for the information, I guess.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re looking for, Hana, but that chic is bad news.” Lena said as she turned back to her food and took a big bite.

 

“So I’ve gathered.” Hana said as she got up to leave.

 

“Oh, before I forget,” Lena said after she swallowed, catching Hana’s attention, “Lúcio and I were planning to hit up this new internet cafe tomorrow, wanna come?”

 

“Uh, yeah sure. Why not?” Hana replied with a small smile.

 

“Great!” Lena said happily, “Were heading out around 8:30 tomorrow morning.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you then” Hana said as she waved goodbye and left. On her way out, Hana accidentally bumped into Aleksandra.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Hana apologized with a nervous laugh.

 

The Russian looked down at the small Korean and said, “It’s quite alright, however I couldn’t help but overhear you talking to Lena. You’re curious about Sombra, yes?”

 

“I um... Yeah, that’s one word for it I suppose.” Hana replied.

 

Aleksandra looked around a bit before pulling a flash drive from her pocket and handing it to Hana, saying “This should help you.” She then left to get her own food, leaving Hana confused. Curiosity got the better of her after a while and she decided to go plug in the USB to her computer and figure out what might be on it that could help her.

 

Hana was shocked to find the flash drive had a surprising amount of information on one Olivia ‘Sombra’ Colomar, which was already more than what the Overwatch database gave her. As she read the files, Hana learned that Olivia was an orphaned and displaced child during the Omnic Crisis who was based in Dorado and was part of the Los Muertos gang before she was recruited by Talon. The more she read, the more Hana realized Olivia didn’t fit well into her social circumstances. Sombra, aka Olivia, had only done what she had to in order to survive, which only fueled Hana’s idea of her being good. Given the chance, Hana believed the brilliant hacker could be an asset to Overwatch and redeem herself for her previous actions.

 

Checking the time, Hana realized it was late, she hadn’t eaten, and had agreed to go out with her friends in the morning. With a sigh, she had a quick snack and went to bed. Her dreams were filled with a certain Hispanic hacker throughout the night.

 

Hana awoke the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on her door followed by a shout of, “Let’s go girl it’s 8:45!”

 

Hana groaned slightly as she replied, “Give me a minute to wake up Lúcio!” She then proceeded to get up, change into some clean clothes, slipping into her favorite pink hoodie, and went out to where Lúcio and Lena were waiting for her in the hall.

 

“Bout time, sleepy head.” Lena said with a bit of a smirk. Hana just rolled her eyes and followed her friends as they headed out to the internet cafe. Thoughts of Olivia pushed to the back of her mind as she enjoyed some free time with them.  

 

The three of them had been destroying other teams they went against in ShellShock Live when Hana overheard the conversation behind her at the reception desk.

 

“Welcome, you here to use a computer or do you have your own?”

 

“I’m here to use a computer.” said a familiar voice with a slight Spanish accent. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to need your name so I can log your time here.”

 

“It’s Olivia. Olivia Colomar”

 

Hana almost gave herself whiplash from how fast she turned around to look. It only took a glance to confirm Sombra had just walked into the same internet cafe that she and her friends were hanging out in.

 

Olivia had her hair down covering the cybernetic implants in her head and was wearing a purple hoodie with black jeans. Quickly turning back to her game, Hana had to make a quick plan. She watched from the corner of her eye as Olivia went the other direction and sat at a corner table by the restrooms.

 

_ ‘The restroom! Perfect!’ _ Hana thought as she casually said to her friends, “After this match is over I’m gonna hit up the restroom.”

 

“Alright, let's wrap this up then, shall we?” Lúcio said confidently as he lined up his shot.

 

“We shall” Lena said as she lined up her own shot.

 

Hana did the same and they quickly finished off the enemy team, winning yet another round. “Alright GG, BRB” Hana said as she got up to head towards the restroom.

 

With a quick peek over her shoulder to confirm neither Lúcio nor Lena was looking or following, Hana changed course and sat down at the table Olivia was at, causing the hacker to jump.

“Hey Sombra, or should I say, Olivia?” Hana said softly.

 

Olivia’s eyes widened as she asked, “What do you want, conejita?”

 

“I want to know why you saved me yesterday.” Hana decided to start with.

 

Olivia sighed and said, “It was the right thing to do. Plus, I think you’re cute and I love watching your streams…”

 

Hana smiled slightly and said, “Well, I could say you’re cute as well but you’re not. You’re actually super-hot.”

 

That caused Olivia to blush and laugh a bit, “Usually I would try to flirt in a situation like this, but something tells me you’re not interested.”

 

“Why do you think that?” Hana asked.

 

“Well for one, it wouldn’t be acceptable for me, a Talon agent, to date you, an Overwatch agent” Olivia said.

 

“And what if you were an Overwatch agent?” Hana asked.

 

“Your friend, Tracer, or Lena if you prefer, doesn’t really like me.” Olivia said.

 

“Perhaps it is because you’re using the technology that almost killed her and has now saved her for the enemy?” Hana asked softly.

 

“Perhaps.” Olivia replied as she looked down at the keyboard of the computer she was using.

 

“I know you’re a good person, Olivia, I want to show my friends and prove to everyone that you are good.” Hana said softly as she reached across the table and took her hand.

 

‘“I don’t know…” Olivia said as she looked at their intertwined fingers.

  


 

“Please, if you help me prove you’re good, you could leave Talon and join Overwatch, then you could flirt with me and ask me out.” Hana teased lightly.

 

“And I can’t do that as part of Talon?” Olivia asked.

 

“You could, but I probably wouldn't reciprocate due to social expectations and other personal conflicts such as my reputation” Hana said softly. “I know with your talents on our team, we would be unstoppable, and my friends would quickly forgive and forget the damage you did as a Talon agent.”

 

“I can be nice, but can you convince Overwatch that I’m not all bad?” Olivia said, a bit uncertain.

 

“With your help, I believe I can.” Hana answered as she lightly squeezed Olivia’s hand. “And if for some reason they don’t realize you’re good and try to lock you up or something, I’ll break you out myself! Deal?”

 

Olivia smiled and squeezed back, “Deal.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> may do a continuation, not sure yet...
> 
> check out the art from this story and more at https://glp-art-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
